callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Running For Cover
Plot "Running For Cover" is the fifth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Walkthrough As the mission opens up, command is giving orders to Ramirez's National Guard unit to protect the civilians. As the order that they are weapons free is given, a Russian soldier shoots an American soldier dead at point blank range in the back. the group opens fire and dives for cover, Benson getting shot and killed in the process. Forced to fight house to house down a street, The Team is confronted with at least two dozen Russian troops, followed by a tank. Ramirez leads the squad into the backyard of a house as he calls command for air support. The group secures the yard and then huddles in a corner, waiting for more orders from an incoming transmission. The team, now identified as Alpha Team, receives a cry for help from some other pinned down National Guard troops. As the Transmission ends, part of the fence is blown away and Ramirez can be heard yelling that the enemy is breaching. The group must then fight its way through a fenced in wetlands area with a creek running through it, facing multiple ambushes a transport full of troops. as the group exits the fenced in area they come to a large house that is full of Russians with an Ammo Crate outside of it. Ramirez orders the team to reload before the fight down another street that contains more than a dozen Russians. Alpha Team then quickly cuts through a backyard and heads into a riverbed, where more enemies are already waiting for them. As the group exits the riverbed, Ramirez yells into the radio that Alpha Team is approaching their position, only to he told "Its about damn time". Franks Then uses an RC-XD to destroy a Armor and troop transport. Ramirez directs the group towards some alleyways to attempt and cut off an enemy convoy. The two teams then fight down the alleyway. Alpha fights their way onto a rooftop and then establish a connection to air support, taking up sniping positions and marking targets for Hunter (a armor and two transports). Franks Then must counter snipe enemy snipers while waiting for Thunder to arrive, who gives him the message that they are in positions and will carry out the mission from here. The end of this mission transitions directly into Clearing Out. Characters *Franks (Playable) *Ramirez *Benson *Travis Weapons Gallery File:Franks_with_his_team_Running_for_Cover.PNG| From left to right, Sgt. Benson, Capt. Ramirez, an unnamed soldier, and Sgt. Travis. File:Fighting_house_to_house.PNG| The squad fighting house to house in the Suburbs. File:Enemy_Tank_forcing_the_team_off_the_streets_MW3DS.PNG| A tank opens fire on Franks. File:Backyard_fighting.PNG| Fighting through the backyards. File:A_Russian_Troop_Transport_on_the_bridge.PNG| Battling a Russian Transport. File:MW3DS_Fighting_down_the_alleyways.PNG| Ramirez fighting down the alleyways. File:Russian's_Breaching.PNG| Russians breach the fence as command sends orders. File:Riverbed_MW3Ds.PNG| A shot of the riverbed. File:Interior_of_one_of_the_homes.PNG| The interior of one of the homes. File:Marking_targets_for_air_support_running_for_cover.PNG| Franks as he marks targets. File:Franks_destroying_a_T-30_Russian_tank.PNG| Franks destroys a model T-30 Russian Tank. File:Fresh_enemy_reinforcements_running_for_cover.PNG| Enemy reinforcements arriving as the mission transitions into Clearing Out. Trivia *The first US Soldier killed by the Russians has no name. **Sometimes if you aim at the first US Soldier killed the name will say Unable to Find in green. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player Levels